In the last century, metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistor (FET) represented by a silicon transistor has greatly promoted the industrialized development of the FET. Graphene, found by Professor Geim of the University of Manchester in 2004, is a two-dimensional honeycomb-like structure of carbon formed by close packing monolayer carbon atom. An intrinsic electron mobility of the graphene at room temperature can reach 200,000 cm2/Vs, which is 140 times of that of Si (about 1,400 cm2/Vs), 20 times of that of GaAs (about 8,500 cm2/Vs), and 100 times of that of GaN (about 2,000 cm2/Vs). Due to its superior electrical performances, the graphene has significant application value in fields of ultra-high frequency (UHF) and even terahertz electronic devices and supercomputer
Due to characteristics of high migration and high transmittance, the graphene can be adopted as an active layer material of a new generation active matrix display device. However, as the graphene has a relatively fragile structure and tends to be affected by subsequent processes, for instance, being affected by high-energy processes such as magnetron sputtering or being affected by a patterning process using a photoresist (the photoresist contacting the graphene may affect the graphene) and the like, the electrical performances of the graphene can be reduced.